


Dance a Little Dance For Me

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Dance Competitions, Dancer AU, F/F, Mai does ballet, Professional Rivals AU, Ty Lee is freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: “I hope so. Mom says they’re sending scouts this year. This could be our chance to get into a proper dance academy.” That was her mother’s dream and who was Mai to deny her that?As if on cue, her mother honked loudly from her parking space, beckoning her over with a look of annoyance. “Speak of the devil…. I have to go now.”Ty Lee’s face fell but she recovered quickly. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”“See you….”
Relationships: Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 4





	Dance a Little Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I do plan to continue it but it's short and I'm sorry

Mai took a deep breath as she completed her cool-down. Another day, another intense training session. Across the room, her friend Ty Lee was doing a final run of her routine. She knew her mother would chastise her if she knew she stayed to watch but she didn’t care. Ty Lee was her friend and her routine was kind of mesmerizing to watch. 

Ty Lee finished with a flourish and smiled at Mai. “Hey! You stayed late too?”

Mai snorted. “With competition next week, mother doesn’t even come pick me up until this late anyway. You’re looking good this year, by the way.”

“Thanks! So are you! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone pair classic ballet with R&B!” Ty Lee grinned and hugged her.

“Only you would think ballet is cool.” Mai scoffed but smiled nonetheless. “Do you think we’ve got a shot at nationals this year?” she asked as they left the studio.

“Oh, for sure! We’ve got a good team and we’re a lot better than we were last year. I just know your solo is gonna kill it!”

“I hope so. Mom says they’re sending scouts this year. This could be our chance to get into a proper dance academy.” That was her mother’s dream and who was Mai to deny her that? 

As if on cue, her mother honked loudly from her parking space, beckoning her over with a look of annoyance. “Speak of the devil…. I have to go now.”

Ty Lee’s face fell but she recovered quickly. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“See you….”

In the car, her mother sped away like Agni herself was chasing them. “I don’t want you talking to her outside of the studio,” she muttered. “Ty Lee is your competition; they’re not going to take both of you. You have to be better.”

“Mom, Ty Lee doesn’t even do ballet. It’s not like we’ll get into the same academy anyway…..”

“Mai, I don’t want to hear another word on this. Now, Ty Lee may have been your friend when you were younger but right now, you need to focus. She is your competition. Don’t forget that.”

“Yes, Mother…..”


End file.
